1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tissue ablation systems. More particularly, this invention relates to tissue ablation systems that involve combinations of fluoroscopic techniques, and non-fluoroscopic imaging techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiac arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, occur when regions of cardiac tissue abnormally conduct electric signals to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the normal cardiac cycle and causing asynchronous rhythm.
Procedures for treating arrhythmia include surgically disrupting the origin of the signals causing the arrhythmia, as well as disrupting the conducting pathway for such signals. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions.